The invention relates to wireless communication systems. In particular, the invention relates to corrugated structures that incorporate RFID components.
Radio frequency identification (RFID) technology has been used for wireless automatic identification. An RFID system typically includes a transponder, an antenna, and a transceiver with a decoder. The transponder, which typically includes a radio frequency integrated circuit, and antenna may be positioned on a substrate, such as an inlet or tag. The antenna serves as a pipeline between the circuit and the transceiver. Data transfer between the transponder and transceiver is wireless. RFID systems may provide non-contact, non-line of sight communication.
RF transponder xe2x80x9creadersxe2x80x9d utilize an antenna as well as a transceiver and decoder. When a transponder passes through an electromagnetic zone of a reader, the transponder is activated by the signal from the antenna. The transceiver decodes the data on the transponder and this decoded information is forwarded to a host computer for processing. Readers or interrogators can be fixed or handheld devices, depending on the particular application.
Several different types of transponders are utilized in RFID systems, including passive, semi-passive, and active transponders. Each type of transponder may be read only or read/write capable. Passive transponders obtain operating power from the radio frequency signal of the reader that interrogates the transponder. Semi-passive and active transponders are powered by a battery, which generally results in a greater read range. Semi-passive transponders may operate on a timer and periodically transmit information to the reader. Transponders may also be activated when they are read or interrogated by a reader. Transponders may control their output, which allows them to activate or deactivate apparatus remotely. Active transponders can initiate communication, whereas passive and semi-passive transponders are activated only when they are read by another device first. Active transponders can supply instructions to a machine and then the machine may then report its performance to the transponder. Multiple transponders may be located in a radio frequency field and read individually or simultaneously. Sensors may be coupled to the transponders to sense an environmental condition.
According to the invention, a corrugated structure comprises a linerboard, a corrugated medium coupled to the linerboard, and an RF processor coupled between the linerboard and the corrugated medium. The linerboard may comprise a first and a second linerboard, and the corrugated medium is coupled between the first and second linerboard. An adhesive may be positioned between the first and second linerboards and the corrugated medium. In a preferred embodiment, the RF processor is positioned between the second linerboard and the corrugated medium.
In another embodiment of the invention, a method of forming a corrugated container with RFID components comprises providing the corrugated structure discussed above, cutting the corrugated structure into a blank, scoring the corrugated structure to produce fold lines, and assembling the blank into the shape of a container.
In yet another embodiment, a method of forming a corrugated structure having an embedded RFID processor comprises providing a linerboard, providing a corrugated medium, positioning an RF processor between the linerboard and the corrugated medium, and affixing the linerboard and the corrugated medium together with the RF processor positioned between the linerboard and the corrugated medium to form a corrugated structure.
In an alternative embodiment, an assembly line for forming a corrugated structure comprises a supply of a first linerboard, a supply of a second linerboard, a supply of a corrugating material stock, and a supply of inlets comprising an RF processor and an antenna coupled to the processor. The assembly line also includes a corrugator, a single facer, a double facer, an inlet applicator, and a cutter. The corrugator is for corrugating the corrugating material stock into a corrugated medium. The single facer is for joining the first linerboard to the corrugated medium. The double facer is for joining the second linerboard to the corrugated medium on a side of the corrugated medium opposite the first linerboard to form a corrugated structure. The inlet applicator is for coupling the supply of inlets to one of the first linerboard or the second linerboard. The inlet applicator is positioned upstream of the double facer and the cutter is for cutting the corrugated structure into blanks.
In yet another embodiment, the assembly line for forming a corrugated structure comprises a supply of a first linerboard, a supply of a second linerboard, a supply of a corrugating material stock, and a supply of inlets comprising an RF processor. The second linerboard has an antenna positioned on its surface in a regular pattern. The assembly line also includes a corrugator for corrugating the corrugating material stock into a corrugated medium. The corrugator is positioned downstream from the supply of corrugating material stock. The assembly line also includes a single facer, a double facer, an inlet applicator, and a cutter. The single facer is for joining the first linerboard to the corrugated medium. The double facer is for joining the second linerboard to the corrugated medium on a side of the corrugated medium opposite the first linerboard. The inlet applicator is for positioning the inlet on the second linerboard in electrical communication with the antenna. The inlet applicator is preferably positioned upstream of the double facer. The cutter is for cutting the corrugated structure into blanks.